Terlambat
by AR Keynes
Summary: Sebetulnya Kris itu baik / Dan yang mengetahui itu hanya Tao seorang / "Kau tahu, aku benci air mata" Kata Kris dan lalu meninggalkan Tao/ Pikiran paling negatif dan paling ia takuti adalah Tao bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak. / Aku selalu hidup di hati kamu. Hahahaha tenang aku gak jadi hantu kok/ TaoRis KrisTao Warning: Angst gagal, typo


**Chara belongs to GOD**

Author : ArKeynes

Main Pair : Taoris/Kristao

Rate : T-

Genre : Romance, Angst gagal

Warning : Angst gagal, ooc, alur pasaran TT_TT

Author's Note: ini pict pertama key di fandom ini wkwkwk, junior nih... jadi gomene gomene. selamat membaca

* * *

**Terlambat**

by ar keynes

Namja bermata panda itu bernama Tao. Dia sosok namja yang diidamkan banyak wanita dan bahkan beberapa pria,karena dia cantik, kaya, mudah bergaul, pintar dan baik hati. Namun tak ada satu wanita atau pria pun yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Karna seluruh hatinya hanya dimiliki oleh Kris, sang pangeran es.

Kris adalah teman sekelas Tao dari SD dan juga tetangga Tao sejak kecil,namun hingga SMA pun Tao tetap tak bisa mendapatkannya. Untuk mendapatkan hati Kris memang susah,hatinya bagai es,dingin dan juga keras.

Sebetulnya Kris itu baik, namun berubah 180 derajat dikarenakan kepergian eommanya. Itulah yang membuat dia seperti sekarang ini. Dan yang mengetahui itu hanya Tao seorang.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Saat itu Tao pergi ke pasar, disuruh ummanya. Namun diperjalanan seorang penodong menghadang jalannya dan meminta duit dan kalung emas Tao. Tao tentu tidak mau,tetapi Tao ketakutan melihat pisau yang ditodongkan sang jambret.

Tao memberi barangnya sambil menangis, tetapi dari belakang jambret itu tiba-tiba Kris memukul kepalanya dengan batu (sadis), jambret itu pingsan dan Kris menarik Tao menjauh dari sang jambret yang pingsan dengan sedikit darah yang mengucur di pelipisnya .

Sesudah jauh dari jambret,Tao masih menangis. Dia masih shock dengan kejadian yang baru dialami. Tiba-tiba tangan Kris terulur dan menghapus air mata Tao seraya berkata

"Kau tahu, aku benci air mata" Kata Kris dan lalu meninggalkan Tao. Tao hanya diam dan kaget mengingat perlakuan Kris.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Semenjak itulah Tao menyukai Kris, namun Kris sendiri tidak memberi respon yang baik pada Tao. Es dalam hati Kris masih belum mencair,padahal segala kebaikan telah diberikan Tao untuk dirinya. Tao belum dan tidak akan putus asa,dia yakin bahwa Kris itu sebenernya baik,makanya dia tetap berusaha melelehkan es yang ada di hati Kris. Seperti kejadian kemarin sore.

"Gee capek yah? Haus kan ini minum," Kata Tao yang sedang menonton Kris yang baru selesai basket. Tao memang hobi meunggu Kris bermain basket ataupun pulang sekolah.

"Enggak usah, minum saja kalo kau mau minum!" Kris menjawab dengan ketus dan lalu meninggalkan Tao.

Yeah,Tao sendiri udah mati rasa diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kris. Hanya saja Tao berhasil menahan perasaan sakitnya yang sudah dipendam bertahun-tahun.

"Kris ge, ayo kita kekantin. Gege pasti lapar" Kata Tao menghampiri Kris yang masih bertaut dengan bukunya.

"Enggak. Pergi saja sendiri kalo lapar!" Jawab Kris tanpa memandang Tao sedikitpun

"Ayolah gee, kumohon..." Rengek Tao manja, menghalangi pekerjaan Kris dengan menutup bukunya

"SEKALI ENGGAK TETEP ENGGAK" Bentak Kris

Tao kaget dan hanya bisa diam. Dia lagi-lagi harus mengelus dada menghadapi sikap Kris. Saat itu ia mulai berfikir untuk mundur mendekati Kris, namun dia ingat lagunya D'Masiv yang Jangan menyerah-_-. Tapi mau nginget lagu siapapun juga dia udaha sakit hati atas kata-kata Kris pulang sekolah tadi.

"Kris gee~ pulang bareng yoo, pulang bareng, pulang bareng yah..pleaseee… anterin aku kerumah" Ajak Tao manja

"Enggak. Punya tangan dan kaki sendiri'kan, pulang aja sendiri!" Kris jawab dengan tegas.

"Kris gee.." Kata Tao melanjutkan ia belum menyerah "Kenapa sih ge gak pernah mau baik sama aku sekali lagi aja.."

"ORANG PUNYA HAK MAU BAIK APA ENGGAK BRENGSEK! DAN ORANG BUTA PUN TAU KAU SUKA PADAKU KAN? TAPI AKU TIDAK MAU SAMA DIRIMU HUANGZI! KAU SEPERTI PRIA MURAHAN. MENGGANGGU TERUS MENERUS APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA MALU?" Bentak Kris.

Tao sangat kaget mendengar perkataan Kris barusan, Kris sendiri kaget dengan perkataanya yang langsung keluar dari mulutnya karena kata-kata itu sebetulnya tidak keluar dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

"KAU JAHAT GE!" Kata Tao gemetar, ia pergi berlari tanpa menoleh, meninggalkan Kris yang masih terpukau.

"Eh, tunggu" Kris sangat menyesal, barusaja ia mendengar Tao menagis. Ada niat untuk mengejar Tao tapi karena gengsinya lebih besar dibanding niatnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan besok ia pasti minta maaf.

Namun esoknya Tao tidak masuk-masuk ditungguin berhari-hari ia tetap tidak masuk. Awalnya Kris merasa seneng sedikit karena tidak ada yang biasa menganggunya. Tapi sudah 1 bulan Tao tidak masuk sekolah. Kris cemas dan merasa ada yang aneh dalam dirinya.

Dia cemas, takut Tao kenapa-kenapa atas perkataan dirinya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pikiran paling negativ dan paling ia takuti adalah Tao bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak. Tapi dia juga merasakan ada yang aneh dan kurang dari dirinya. Sebenernya dia sudah mulai ada rasa untuk Tao,tapi hanya sedikit aja. Dan dia udah terbiasa dengan Tao yang selalu medekatinya bertahun-tahun.

Esoknya dikuburkannya semua gengsinya dalam-dalam, ia harus ke rumah Tao untuk minta maaf. HARUS!

-OoO-

Sampai di rumah Tao,Kris menarik nafas dalaam-dalam, dengan perlahan ia mengetuk pintu.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang ahjumma muncul dibalik pintu wajahnya penuh dengan wibawa seorang Ibu. Parasnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selama ini ia sayangi, Kris teringat eommanya.

"Umma.." Kata Kris lirih

"Maaf?" Tanya ahjumma tersebut kris masih melamun menatap ahjumma itu "Mau cari siapa nak?" Eomma Tao berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Kris.

"Eh emmm, apa Tao ada?"

"Kamu tau kondisi Tao?"

"Kondisi apa? Bukannya Tao baik-baik aja? Saya kesini cuman mau minta maaf sama Tao. Terkahir ketemu ada sedikit masalah, mungkin ia cerita pada ahjumma" Kata Kris ia mulai curiga dengan situasi ini.

"Berarti kamu Kris yah?" Eomma Tao memandang Kris dengan tatapan tajam.

"I..iya" Jawab Kris tidak enak karena eomma Tao menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu. Kris semakin bersalah.

"Ayok ikut ahjumma"

-OoO-

Tanpa pembrontakan apapun Kris menikuti Eomma Tao. Disinilah ia berada rumah sakit ternama yang khusus mengobati penyakit kronis.

_'Semoga Tao baik-baik saja'_ Kris membatin. Dan sepertinya yang Kris harapkan tidak terjadi. Eomma Tao membawa Kris ke salah satu kamar kelas satu yang didalamnya terdapat Tao yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Nah, nak Kris ahjumma tinggal dulu. Mungkin mau ngomong apa gitu sama Tao" Eomma Tao lalu meninggalkan Kris.

"Ya Tuhan Tao.. Tao.. Tao.." Kris kehabisan kata-katanya ia menyesal sangat menyesali perbuatannya ia merasa bodoh sekarang "Tao bangun kumohon.. Apa aku sangat keterlaluan? Tao kumohon, maa.." Kata-kata Kris terputus karna tangan Tao bergerak menggenggaaam tangannya dan matanya mulai terbuka.

"Biar kupangilkan Dokter" Kata Kris bergegas berdiri namun tao menahan tangganya

"Jangan ge" Kata Tao pelan, Kris kembali duduk disebelah Tao "Aku hanya ingin pamitan sama sama Kris ge. Maaf ya aku sering ganggu hidupmu akhir-akhir ini. Dan yang terpenting, makasih akhirnya kamu mau jenguk aku. Iya memang perkataanmu waktu itu ada benarnya, maaf ya" Tao tersenyum dan akhirnya terlelap untuk selamanya.

"Ta.. Tao"

-OoO-

Akhirnya hari pemakaman Tao datang. Kris hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam dirinya hanyala penyesalan penyesalan dan penyesalan. Semua pelayat sudah berpulangan, Eomma Tao memberi Kris sepucuk surat.

"Ini ada titipan dari Tao, tolong dibaca ya" Kata Eomma Tao langsung pergi meningalkan Kris di tempatnya.

"Makasih" Kata Kris yang tentu saja tidak didengar oleh Eomma Tao

Dia memutuskan untuk membaca dibangku taman dekat pemakaman Tao. Sampai di taman, Ia duduk dan membuka surat itu perlahan. Ia membaca surat itu penuh dengan tetesan air mata.

* * *

_Dear Kris,_

_Aku mau ngasih tau ke kamu bahwa aku divonis mengidap kanker darah stadium akhir,tepat seminggu sebelum kamu membentak aku._

_Aku males ikut kemo, karena harapan hidupnya juga tetap tipis._

_Emm,aku juga mau bilang makasih sama kamu waktu itu udah nolong aku pas aku mau ke pasar,waktu itu kan aku lupa bilang aku malah sibuk nangis, kamu masih inget gak? Dari situ aku suka padamu._

_Aku tau sebenarnya hatimu itu baik, hanya tertutup oleh es yang sangat dingin dan keras. Dan dari situ pula aku berusaha untuk mencairkan es tersebut, kembali seperti seorang Kris yang bahagia dan penuh keceriaan._

_Kris ge, aku juga mau minta maaf. Mungkin aku salah mengartikan kebaikan kau waktu itu._

_Maaf juga udah mengganggu hidup kamu selama ini._

_Maaf banget udah buat kamu risih._

_Maaf kalau buat kamu malu karena aku._

_Kris,kamu baik-baik aja yah disana. Kalo suatu saat nanti kamu ada masalah,dan kamu gak ada temen untuk berbagi,lihat aja ke langit!_

_Aku juga sering begitu kalo ada masalah. Langit itu menyatukan kita semua soalnya._

_Satu hal yang aku mau bilang, Kris ge adalah cinta pertama dan pasti yang terakhir dalam hidupku. Aku selalu hidup di hati mu. Hahahaha tenang aku gak jadi hantu kok *wink*_

_-Tao-_

* * *

"TAO MAAFIN AKU. AKU SADAR AKU UDAH ADA RASA UNTUKMU TERNYATA CUMAN KAMU YANG BISA NGERTI BAGAIMANA AKU. AKU KANGEN SAMA SUARA KAMU YANG SUKA MANJA SAMA AKU" Kris teriak di taman yang siang itu sedang sepi "TAO IJININ AKU KETEMU KAMU SEKALIIIII LAGI. KUMOHON TAO, KUMOHON TUHAN. Kumohon..."

Dan tiba-tiba setelah Kris selesai memohon, daun-daun yang ada di taman itu berterbangan tertiup oleh hembusan pelan angin. Dan muncullah Tao ditengah daun yang berterbangan itu. Kris berlari menghampiri Tao, hendak memeluknya, namun Tao tak bisa disentuh lagi. Kris hanya berdiri di depan Tao dan berkata untuk Tao terakhir kalinya.

"Tao kumohon maafin aku. Akhirnya aku bisa minta maaf sama kamu meskipun terlambat. Aku sayang sama kamu, maaf aku terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Tenang ya di alam sana"

Tao tersenyum kepada Kris dan angin berhenti berhembus, daun kembali jatuh ke tanah dan bayangan Tao perlahan memudar…memudar.. dan hilang untuk selamanya…

* * *

**_author's notes:_**aaaaa angst gagal ini, key merasa hinaa :( mungkin beberapa pembaca ada yang _'kayanya pernah baca deh' _iyaaaap ini pernah aku taro di blog aku hihihi tapi namanya dibedain. Jangan lupa review yaaa :D


End file.
